


It Was Time

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda knows Now is Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Time

He was coming at last. Even if Obi Wan, in the Living Force, had not told him, Yoda would have known. As powerful as Anakin had been, none of them had been able to see the patterns, not even Mace with his shatterpoint ability.

With this one, it was different. Darth Sidious no longer cloaked the future. The children of Skywalker were about to change the face of the galaxy in more turbulent ways than their father had a generation ago.

Yoda mused, for just a moment, on what he could have done with the girl, but her innate ability lay in people. That had honed itself well in Alderaan's political environment.

Now, the sister needed a worthy champion. So it was that Yoda was ready when the X-Wing crashed. The boy reminded him too strongly of Anakin at times, a sentiment Obi Wan shared but never voiced.

Still, there was no trying in this. They had to do, as they had failed with the father.


End file.
